The program development core (B), which is led by the Center Director, vrill provide modest support for the time of faculty, staff, and research assistants engaged in innovative pilot research projects that are likely to lead to major NIA support. As noted above, these funds wdll be allocated by the Director vrith the advice and consent ofthe Steering Committee. There is an annual competition for these funds, held each Spring in order to complement the Fall competition for research funding by the Graduate School ofthe UW-Madison. A small fraction of these funds vrill be held back in each cycle to provide flexible support for emergencies and emerging opportunities. Budgeted funds vrill be supplemented by the Graduate School wdth a Research Assistant position, in addition to substantial research funds for CDHA members that are provided by the regular Graduate School competition.